Talent Show
by Pearl Malfoy
Summary: Hermione Granger just got dumped...Ron helps the now single Malfoy try to win back one heart broken Granger...while Ginny and Harry have romance problems of their own...wait why is ron the matchmaker...hehehe
1. Prologue

*Disclaimer* I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters used in this story so there.you can't say I didn't tell you.hehehe.please enjoy and review  
  
Prologue-Break Up  
  
"Fine, Draco. If that's the way you want it, but are you still doing the talent show or do I have to find another partner?"  
  
"I'm still doing it Hermione. I'll see you at the tryouts tomorrow," he replied, calmly, though he wanted to scream.  
  
She is taking this break up calmly.God, I love her, but I can't stay with her, Father would kill me for being with a muggle born and her while he's at it, he thought to himself.  
  
"Good," smiling sweetly. "I just realized that there are a couple of songs I wanted to sing but couldn't because of you. Now I can can't I? I just can't wait.Hey maybe Ron will sing a couple of love songs with me."  
  
Draco started to flush at the sound of that Weasels name linked with his Hermione's along with the words love song, yuck.  
  
"Draco, stop getting jealous! You did dump me, remember? I am free and can do what I want,"  
  
Though all I want to do is love you no matter what happens, but I can't can I, you just don't trust me enough, she thought to herself. 


	2. Just Before Tryouts

*Disclaimer* I do not own Harry Potter or Any of the characters there in. Please enjoy my story and review.  
  
Chapter 1- Just Before Tryouts  
  
"Ron would you sing this love song with me???"  
  
"'Mione, I thought you were singing this with Malfoy."  
  
"Well, I'm not because he dumped me yesterday, and he is stuck singing the rest of our songs with me. Ron, this was OUR song. You know Draco's and mine. I can't sing it with him."  
  
"I swear, I should kill the blight. He didn't really hurt you too bad did he, 'Mione?"  
  
"Ron, he broke my heart. Yet, for some reason, I still love him. By the way, how is Ginny?"  
  
"Harry hurt her pretty bad but I understand why did it. I really can't blame him."  
  
"I understand how she feels. So will you?"  
  
"Yeah, I will. We'll knock 'em dead."  
  
"Literally! Thanks, Ron."  
  
"Your welcome, now lets go." 


	3. The Program

*Disclaimer* ~I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters there in. Please read my story and review~  
  
Chapter 2-The Program  
  
Names Songs  
  
Draco/Hermione Turn Back the Hands of Time  
  
Ginny I Can't Help Falling In Love with You  
  
Hermione Have You Ever  
  
Ron/Hermione Elephant Love Medley  
  
Draco I Want You Back  
  
Ginny My Heart Will Go On  
  
Hermione from the Bottom of My Broken Heart  
  
Ron/Hermione You're Still the One  
  
Pansy Stupid Cupid  
  
Ginny/Hermione Girl for All Seasons  
  
Hermione Last Christmas  
  
Ginny I will survive  
  
Ron/Hermione Come What May  
  
Hermione Hopelessly devoted to you  
  
Hermione One Day I'll Fly Away  
  
"Oh goodness, look, Ron, all my songs are on there."  
  
"You'll show the stupid git, 'Mione, but why is the dumb arse singing I want you back?"  
  
"Probably for." she turns around and sees him staring at her. She's startled and she drops her program. Ron sees him, too. He puts his arm around her protectively. He saw Draco's eye narrow at the hand on Hermione's waist, and he glared at Ron. Suddenly her voice broke the silence, "Get a life, Malfoy. I'm not your property anymore."  
  
"Right there, babes cause your mine," said Ron softly, and he then proceeded to kiss her firmly on the lips.  
  
She shocked as she was she didn't fight him. She just kissed him back.  
  
Draco, watched shocked for a minuet, and then bent to pick up her program. Her name was on there 9 times, one of those times was with him (Draco), three with Weasly, one with Ginny, and the rest were solos. Draco then proceeded to stomp away noisily, because Ron and Hermione, his Hermione, were still kissing.  
  
Soon after that Hermione pushed away from Ron, looking shocked and angry.  
  
"What in Merlin's name, were you thinking Ron? I LOVE DRACO!!! Yes, sure, I love you but only as a FRIEND."  
  
"I know, 'Mione, but I had to try," Ron replied, sighing.  
  
"No, Ron, you didn't. Merlin, Ron, you know how much I LOVE HIM and ONLY HIM. It will ALWAYS be him. I'm sorry. Oh, Ron!" Hermione then proceeded to burst into tears.  
  
"'Mione, I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was that bad," he said taking her in his arms to comfort her.  
  
Draco suddenly re-rounded the corner to see, his Hermione, Hermione in tears and still in Ron's arms.  
  
"What did you do know, Weasel?" Draco asked harshly Hermione's tear filled brown eye's looked up at him; he couldn't stand it so he glared at Ron angrily.  
  
"Hands off, now, you weasel!"  
  
"Touch her and die, Ferret!" yelled Ron.  
  
"Same to you, Weasel!" Draco yelled back.  
  
Suddenly, Hermione couldn't take it any more.  
  
"Shut up both of you! Ron, Draco. I will see you both at rehearsal tomorrow. As of now I am neither of your properties, because you, Draco, dumped me, so you have no rights! You, Ron, know how I feel about a certain someone, but that person doesn't want me either. Although I know you do. You know I think I will go see how many guys will ask me out now that I am single again!" She ran off with a giggle.  
  
Hermione left behind to guys who looked really hurt but she didn't know it.  
  
~What happens next? Just wait and see. Hope ya enjoyed my story this far. It's far from over~  
  
Mahahahahahaha *evil laugh* 


End file.
